


Arabesque

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [38]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot, Songfic, Years of the Trees
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der älteste Sohn des Hauses Feanor zu sein, ist kein Zuckerschlecken, weiß Maedhros. Wenn man dann auch noch so viele Brüder hat wie er, kann das schnell in Chaos enden. Zusammen mit seinen Eltern hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun, auf seine Geschwister Acht zu geben. Wie schön es doch ist, am Abend einen Moment Ruhe mit seinem Lieblingsbruder Maglor zu haben. [Arabesque - Nightwish]





	Arabesque

„Maitimo!“, hallte es durch das große Haus. „Schau doch bitte nach Curufinwe, ich habe mit Carnistir zu tun.“

Das Geschrei eines Kindes bekräftigte die Worte.

Maitimo seufzte. Der älteste einer Großfamilie wie dieser zu sein, war nicht immer leicht.

„Sei schön brav, ich  muss nach deinem kleinen Bruder sehen“, sagte er zu Tyelcormo.

„Ich will aber noch mehr Geschichten hören!“, plärrte der kaum kniehohe elda. „Ich will! Ich will! Ich will!“

Das Kindergeschrei wurde drängender.

„MAITIMO!!!“ Nerdanel klang nun ernsthaft erbost.

„Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon“, rief der Rotschopf zurück. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen kleinen Bruder. „Du bleibst schön brav oder ich erzähle es Vater. Und wenn du keinen Aufstand anzettelst, erzähle ich dir noch mehr Abenteuer. Je eher du mich gehen lässt, desto eher bekommst du deine Geschichten.“

Tyelcormo schmollte. Da das Geschrei nun aber langsam schmerzhafte Höhen erreichte, konnte sich Maitimo nicht weiter darum kümmern. Er hoffte, dass sein Bruder auf ihn hören würde, und ging, um nach Curufinwe zu sehen. Einige Schritte weiter drang höllisches Geschrei durch die Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Maitimo wappnete sich innerlich gegen einen kleinkindlichen Wutanfall und öffnete tapfer die Tür.

Dem Geschrei nach zu urteilen, hätte man meinen können, die größte nur denkbare Katastrophe wäre eingetreten. Stattdessen saß Curufinwe inmitten seiner Spielsachen am Boden und hielt einen zerbrochenen Holzreiter mit seinem Pferd in Händen.

„RUHE!!!“, brüllte zu allem Übel nun auch Feanáro durch das Haus. „Ich will arbeiten! Dieses Theater ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten!“

Nein, nicht auch noch sein Vater … Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

„Shh, shh“, machte Maitimo. „Alles wird doch wieder gut.“

„Aber er ist KAPUTT!“, schrie Curufinwe, während er Rotz und Wasser heulte.

„Dann mache ich dir einen neuen Reiter und ein neues Pferd und sie werden viel schöner als die alten Spielsachen“, versuchte Maitimo seinen kleinen Bruder zu trösten.

„Ich will aber nichts Neues, ich will mein Spielzeug!“, protestierte Curufinwe.

In dem Moment stürmte Feanáro mit der Wucht einer Naturgewalt in den Raum. Sofort war Ruhe. Vielleicht mochte Finwes Ältester nicht der beste Vater sein, aber er hatte definitiv seine Kinder im Griff. Noch war seine Miene streng und äußerst erbost, doch als er sein kleines Ebenbild mit verweintem Gesicht sah, wurde er sofort ungeahnt sanft. Rasch ging er zu Curufinwe und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Vielen Dank, Maitimo, du kannst gehen“, sagte er abwesend, während sein Hauptaugenmerk auf seinem Lieblingssohn lag.

Ah, Curufinwe, Vater wie Sohn. Sie waren schon ein sonderbares Gespann. Maitimo erhob sich und ging hinaus. Tyelcormo wartete ja noch auf ihn.

Der kleine Junge schmollte noch immer, als sein ältester Bruder zu ihm zurückkehrte.

„Siehst du, du warst brav, also gibt es jetzt deine Geschichte“, versuchte Maitimo ihn zu trösten. Tyelcormo schien nicht sonderlich beschwichtigt zu sein. Mit einem inneren Seufzen setzte sich der Rotschopf neben seinen kleinen Bruder auf dessen Bett und setzte seine Geschichten fort.

Die Zeit war mittlerweile recht fortgeschritten und er musste sich langsam eingestehen, dass er sich mit den Geschichten davor drückte, Tyelcormo ins Bett zu schicken. Irgendwann jedoch musste er sich zwangsweise seinem Schicksal stellen.

„So, kleiner Mann, es wird Zeit zum Schlafen“, sagte er todesmutig.

Wie zu erwarten machte Tyelcormo einen gewaltigen Aufstand. „Es ist noch viel zu früh! Ich will Geschichten hören! Erzähl mir das Roverandom!“, schrie er und stapfte trotzig mit den Füßen auf.

Jetzt wurde es kritisch, wenn der Junge nach seiner Lieblingsgeschichte verlangte. „Du hast doch schon so oft vom kleinen Rover gehört“, versuchte Maitimo abzulenken. „Für heute ist genug.“

„Ich will aber!“, plärrte der Junge.

Maitimo seufzte innerlich und widmete seinem Bruder einen seiner berüchtigten finsteren Blicke. „Tyelcormo, nein!“, sagte er streng. „Es ist spät und du bist jung und brauchst deinen Schlaf. Und jetzt ab ins Bett!“

Maulend fügte sich der Junge. Unter dem wachsamen Blick seines großen Bruders zog er sich um, wusch sich und verkroch sich dann unter seine Decke. Der Ältere löschte das Licht und gab seinem Bruder dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf schön!“, wünschte er ihm.

„Nacht …“ Tyelcormo klang noch immer bockig.

Maitimo verließ den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich seufzend gegen sie. Auch diese Hürde war genommen. Mittlerweile wurde es ruhiger im Haus, nur noch aus der Schmiede klangen leise Geräusche. Und so hörte Maitimo auch das leise Summen aus dem Zimmer des ältesten seiner Brüder. Er lächelte und beschloss, als Abschluss dieses chaotischen Tages seinen kleinen Singvogel zu besuchen.

Er klopfte leise und trat dann ein. Makalaure saß auf seinem Bett und betrachtete eine Glaskugel mit der roten Figur einer Tänzerin darin. Während er summte, drehte sie sich. Maitimo musste lächeln.

„Ah, deine kleine Arabesque“, sagte er.

Makalaure sah auf. Die Tänzerin hörte auf sich zu drehen. „Hat mein Lieblingsbruder die Rasselbande bändigen können?“, begrüßte er ihn neckend.

Maitimo zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich seinem Bruder gegenüber. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm sie sind! Als würde man einen Sack Flöhe hüten!“, klagte er. „Du warst so viel angenehmer in diesem Alter.“

„So viele Jahre ist das noch gar nicht her“, erinnerte Makalaure ihn lächelnd.

„Aber dir brauchte man doch nur etwas in die Hand drücken, womit du eine Melodie machen konntest und schon warst du das glücklichste Kind der ganzen weiten Welt.“

Makalaure lachte. „So kann man es auch sagen.“ Er hob die Arabesque hoch. „Vater hatte sie mir geschenkt, um mir eine Motivation zum Musizieren zu geben. Er sagte, sie würde sich drehen, wenn ich die Töne richtig treffe. Und jetzt brauche ich nur noch zu summen und sie dreht sich!“ Er lachte und schon allein das brachte seine Arabesque zum Tanzen.

„Was macht eigentlich dein Gesangunterricht?“, erkundigte sich der Ältere.

„Es ist langweilig!“, klagte Makalaure. „Ständig soll ich Kinderlieder singen. Keine Hymnen, keine Balladen, nicht einmal Minnesang. Nichts, das in irgendeiner Weise spannend ist!“

„Du fühlst dich also unterfordert“, schloss Maitimo. „Hast du schon mit deinem Lehrer darüber gesprochen?“

Der Jüngere nickte. „Und als er sagte, ich solle nicht zu voreilig sein, sprach ich mit Vater. Er sagte, ich solle machen, was mein Lehrer will, aber er gab mir das hier.“

Mit einem verschwörerischen Glitzern in den Augen kroch Makalaure unter sein Bett. Als er mit Staubflusen in den Haaren wieder hervor kam, hielt er eine Kinderharfe und ein Liederbuch in den Händen. Er gab seinem Bruder das Buch.

„Vater hat gesagt, dass ich es mir doch auch selbst beibringen kann, Talent genug hab ich“, sagte er stolz. „Er hat auch gesagt, wenn ihm gefällt, was ich darauf spiele, dann will er mir zeigen, wie ich meine eigene Harfe schnitzen kann!“

Vor lauter Begeisterung sah Makalaure gleich noch einige Jahre jünger aus, als er ohnehin noch war.

„Pass auf, ich zeig dir, was ich schon kann“, sagte er im verschwörerischen Ton. „Und achte auf meine Arabesque. Wenn ich diese Lieder spiele, tanzt sie noch viel schöner.“

Maitimo konnte nicht anders, er musste über die kindliche Begeisterung seines Bruders lachen.

Makalaure sammelte sich, stimmte seine Harfe und begann dann zu spielen. Es war eine Lobhymne an die Valar, die Götter dieses Landes. Selbst Maitimo war verblüfft, mit welch großer Perfektion Makalaure dieses schwere Lied auf einem so simplen Instrument wie seiner Kinderharfe spielen konnte. Er war wie verzaubert.

Und die Arabesque tanzte, wie sie nie zuvor getanzt hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zur Arabesque habe ich aus dem Film Imaginaerum by Nightwish.


End file.
